The Siege of Outset Island (Event)
Chapter 1 Shortly after the events unfolded, the SKMC vs USMC Blue-On-Blue crossfire that lead to Sniperdraconian retaliation against the Ultor corporation, the shadow government in return has decided to unleash a counter-strike against SKMC, later STAG agent, Lincoln McLinkerson for participating with his partner during the time, and Slyther's wife, Shadow Sniperdragon herself, in the double-ops assassination of CEO, Dane Vogel, who was later to be revealed as the head of the Stilwater division of Ultor corp. Before Dane's death, he was well confident he could become Chairman of the Ultor board of directives, unfortunately for him, he met early retirement by the two assassins on behalf of the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marines, of whom it's Grand Marshall, Slyther himself demanded full retribution for the stolen technology, and constant warmongering with his people. The actions of Ultor have angered the Sniperdraconian people as well, to such operations have more times than not, involved the HKSAS in it's task force. MKTF was inclined to assist as well. The liberation of the city of Stilwater was returned ownership and responsibility to a well known powerful gang known as the Third Street Saints, with Shadow being one of it's leaders. Losing the Stilwater business revenue was not only a fatal loss to the corporation, but rather the fact Ultor's reputation with the rest of the world had suffered greatly, thus reducing it's once multinational big business, to an urban taliban, later to be hunted by the now Sniperdraconian-run STAG Initiative. However, Ultor was only a mere facade, so that American officials state in a private meeting with it's other colleagues, as well as a few corporate executives and spokespeople that were invited during the time. Proven as it is, Ultor was but an acting shell corporation that covered the major actions of the shadow government in order to divert Sniperdraconian imperial aggression from interfering with it's goals. To seek a small fortune of revenge after Ultor quickly fell apart in wake of public scrutiny and uproar over the leaks by Sniperdraconian military officials, two well known members of the very same shadow government, whom were once Slyther's allies, have plotted a revenge attack against Lincoln himself, knowing that Slyther and Shadow were too powerful to confront directly, or even attempt an assassination, and failing at it, throwing it's own CIA operatives into STAG's meat grinder. USMC's Field Marshall thought of a way that couldn't hurt Slyther himself, but his ally. Knowing the differences between him and Lincoln, it's obvious the traitor himself would seek to hit Lincoln where it hurts the most. His family... It involved time travel, to where the shadow government had pointed the mercenaries hired in the USMC FM's employ, to it's early CERN project. Colonel Masako, who was the head of Ultor's private security branch, accepted the assignment. The MASAKO team, as titular to the Colonel's name, being not only a corporate-funded SWAT team in Stilwater as it once was, but rather the form of a private military company. Before Masako's arrival, life on Outset island was peaceful, and tranquil. Young Aryll McLinkerson, who always hoped one day her brother would return on home, but hasn't ever since the Hero of Winds departed with Tetra Harkinian and her crew of pirates have sought out for the new land. Phantom Hourglass hints to this. But the years have passed on, and not quite the timeline to where Spirit Tracks took place, where Aryll was 15 years of age, that's when Masako came in. The ruthless mercenaries of Colonel Masako's private army had laid waste to Outset island with it's well equipped military apparatus, followed by a massive gunship with an AWACS dish on top of it. It is without a doubt Ultor also stole the blueprints of how the Sniperdragon Kingdom government later made their massive Vulture/Valkyrie warships to act as a replacement for the modern AC-130 gunships available at the time of the pre-digital era. The titanic aircraft came in range, escorted by UH-80S Ghosthawks, and Mi-24A attack helicopters, all of Ultor variants, the orders were given, Search and Destroy, and if necessary, shoot-to-kill. Young Aryll was terrified at the first sightings of Masako's war machine, and was forced to retreat back into the forest, to where she sought the protection of the great fairy's fountain to hunker down and seek shelter from the disasters of war. Orca, one of the senior residents of Outset island, knew his ways in combat, and despite his frail state, he challenged Colonel Masako directly when she approached the survivors. Soon as Orca charged at Masako, the mercs open fired upon Orca, along with the grandmother, and Orca's short brother, Sturgeon. Masako continued to massacre the rest of the island afterwards. Few hours have passed, and Masako eventually gave up the hunt to return to her present timeline. The mercenaries have pulled out as well, but it appears they were not the only visitors to the island. Young Tetra had witnessed the island in smoke and fire from the distance. She ordered her pirates to move in and search for any survivors. Unfortunate to say for most, they didn't survive. Tetra knew Aryll on a personal level, so she did not yet conclude her search until miraculously, Aryll was found, lying in the dirt, curled up, with a broken heart, and hundreds of tears that poured out ever since the aftermath of the attack. Tetra quickly rushed to the young fledgling, and helped her up... Tetra satired the young cub once again amidst her crew of pirates. Senza mounted the stern, with Gonzo on overwatch of the main deck. The anchor raised, and at sunset, Tetra's ship set full sail once again, into the open seas. Aryll watched her home in ashes and smoking ruin for the last time, as she departed with Tetra's ship, knowing things will never be the same again. Of all the time spent with Tetra and her crew, one goal, and one motive came to the youngster's mind... Revenge... Tetra nodded and has since then begun to train Aryll with everything Tetra has known in the field of combat. It was basic training, but the young cub was still at beginner level. She even learned from Tetra's behalf on how to master throwing knives and other basic CQB moves. It was at that very spark, the very event itself, that brought forth the next era for young Aryll McLinkerson, thus a new Hylian warrior was born... Chapter 2 (More to be added) Gallery 20170107154150 1.jpg 20170107154341 1.jpg 20170107154454 1.jpg 20170107155126 1.jpg 20170107155743 1.jpg 20170107155819 1.jpg 20170107160637 5.jpg|Orca taking his last stand against Masako's mercenaries in a vain attempt to save his island... 20170107161116 1.jpg|Cold and heartless bitch who has no moral code of what it means to be a soldier... Only wealth and greed is a common factor... 20170107161458 1.jpg 20170107174205 1.jpg 20170107175358 1.jpg 20170107175517 1.jpg 20170107180626 1.jpg 20170107180740 1.jpg 20170107181227 1.jpg 20170107183021 1.jpg|To this day, Aryll awaits the long opportunity for revenge, in hopes to crucify Masako rather than give her a swift death... Trivia (More to be added) Category:Lore, Events and Timelines